


One Moment More

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Series 2 finale Au, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate and Ada’s bond has always been special. It’s a bond built on friendship, loyalty and love; a beacon of light in the dark. However, even the strongest and most sacred of bonds can still be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that myself and dissectingpomegranates discussed in regards to the Series 2 finale.

* * *

The cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin. It seemed to stalk her with every step tearing right into her heart. Her muscles began to ache and grind, as the icy frost burnt her body.

She began to lose her sense of time, had it been minutes or hours since she had left Ada with Enid and Maud in the potions classroom? Time seemed to stand still, yet she knew she was on borrowed time. She could feel Ada’s magic grow weaker through their bond and she knew all would be lost if she didn’t make it to the stone in time.

Ada’s magic gave her a warmth that no sun or fire ever could. It flowed through every part of her, interweaving with her magic; two threads bound together, forming one single strand, allowing them to share their magic, and cause their hearts to beat as one. But now, that warmth was almost gone, leaving her with another type of coldness; one that would surely freeze her in the process.

Hecate knew the only reason she had managed to get this far was due to Ada fighting the effects of the Founding Stone. She had begged Ada to go in her stead to help Mildred reignite the stone, but when she found out from Ethel that the only way to save the school was for a witch to freely give up their magic, she was glad that Ada was locked in her potions classroom. The school needed Ada, which was why she didn’t think twice about giving up her magic. As long as Ada and the girls got out of this unscathed, then that was all that mattered.

As she climbed the final few steps of the tower, Hecate felt her legs collapse beneath her. She had only just managed to grab onto the railing to keep herself from falling.

“Miss Hardbroom, are you alright?”

Hecate saw the fear and worry in Sybil’s eyes, as she shakily willed her body to stand.

“I’m fine.” she tried to reassure her, but it came out as a breathless whisper. “We have to keep going.”

With two steps left to climb, she inwardly sighed with relief when she reached the top. A sharp pain pierced across her chest as she suddenly found it harder to breathe. Her hands instinctively reached for her chest, to try and ease the pain, but also to reassure herself that her heart; her sweet Ada was still fighting against the odds.

‘Hold on Ada.’ she thought desperately as she walked into the room. Her pain-filled eyes focused on the now extinguished Founding Stone in the center of the room. It was hard to believe that such a small stone could cause so much damage, but she had learned years ago that appearances could be deceiving.

”I have never been a fan of walking, but I expect I shall get used to it. If someone must give up their magic, then that witch will be me,” she whispered while her eyes remained transfixed on the stone.

It felt as though the world and all it’s colour had faded all around her, leaving her with nothing but a darkness that seemed to consume her soul.

“No, Miss Hardbroom! This school needs you!” Ethel argued snapping Hecate from her thoughts. “I’ll do it.”

“Ethel that’s crazy.”

“I caused this, Esme. I need to make this right. There is no time to argue.”

Hecate watched as Ethel walked behind the table and kneeled in front of the stone, placing her hands on either side of it. She couldn’t allow a student to sacrifice their magic. She tried to will her body to move, but it seemed to be frozen to the spot.

‘No, please no.’ Hecate thought when she felt the last glimmer of light slowly begin to fade from existence as Ada’s voice entered her mind through their bond.

_‘I’m sorry Hecate.’_

Her eyes widened in sorrow and fear, ‘Ada, don’t leave me.’

_‘Remember I’ll always love you.’_

‘Ada!’

When she received no reply, she knew Ada was gone, forever suspended in ice until the effects of the stone were reversed. Hecate was vaguely aware of Ethel’s speech as she felt the thread that tied her to Ada snap. The cold darkness drew nearer, as every memory; every moment with Ada flashed in front of her eyes. Their bond that had always been a comfort to her in her time of need was now just a black void. There was no warmth or reassuring presence. Without Ada’s love to guide her, she was incomplete, broken and unable to go on.

A single tear escaped her eye, as the reality of the situation finally sank in. She had failed; failed to save the school, but most importantly she had failed Ada.

‘Goodbye, Ada’

A cracking sound caused her to look down seeing the ice start to wrap around her ankles like a shawl and started to make its way up her body. She closed her eyes feeling the ice press heavily against her chest, slowly suffocating her.

She whispered one last _‘I love you’_ knowing it would remain unheard as she succumbed to the darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hecate’s eyes snapped open. She bolted upright and pressed her hand against her forehead; her breathing quick and ragged. A dream. Just a dream.

She could feel her tears fall from her eyes as she tried to get her emotions under control.

“Oh, Hecate,” Ada whispered, reaching out and cradled her wife in a loving embrace.

Hecate collapsed into Ada’s waiting arms, clinging to her tightly afraid she would disappear. She felt Ada’s love flow through their bond that was once again shining bright and continued to protect and comfort her.

“Your dream, It was about the Founding Stone again, wasn’t it?“

“Yes, but this time I failed you, Ada,” Hecate whispered brokenly. You trusted me to save you and the school, and I failed.”

“You didn’t fail me,” Ada reassured while running her fingers through Hecate’s hair trying to untangle the tousled curls. “You could never fail me.”

“I wish that were true.”

Ada withdrew from their embrace and cupped Hecate’s face in her hands. “You saved everyone in this school, including me. You freely gave up your magic, so no one else would have to.” Ada traced Hecate’s face with her hand with a loving smile. “That doesn’t sound like failure to me. It shows strength and courage, how you still have your magic is a miracle.”

“I have you to thank for that, Ada. If it weren’t for our bond, I probably wouldn’t be here with you now.”

“Even if you did lose your magic Hecate, I would never let you go. Do you remember the vows I made to you that night during our hand-fasting ceremony?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then you’ll know every word I said to you that day was true. All that is mines is yours. With love, I will tell you the truth as I understand it. I will love and cherish you, without cease and without pause, for all the days of our lives until death parts us.” Ada finished softly wiping the tears from Hecate’s eyes.

“Thank you, Ada.”

Ada merely smiled and leaned in pressing a tender kiss to Hecate’s lips. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Their breaths mingled as Hecate ran her fingers down Ada’s spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them. Hecate could feel Ada’s heart beating against her chest. Her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away, and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only herself and Ada.

After a few moments, Hecate reluctantly removed her lips from Ada’s and stared into her eyes wondering what she had done to deserve someone so beautiful – and not just traditionally beautiful, but beautiful through her heart and her soul. She glowed brighter than any star in the sky, guiding her through the darkness.

“What is it?” Ada whispered searching Hecate’s eyes for the answer.

“It’s silly,” Hecate muttered.

“Tell me.”

“I’ve come to realise that when we first met, you were the only one person in a long time who saw behind the mask and broke down the walls I had built around my heart. If it weren’t for you, Ada, I would be invisible. I exist because you see me for who I am.” Hecate admitted, “Before I saw you, I hadn’t cared for anyone, and it felt like my heart had been permanently disconnected. I wasn’t even looking anymore. And without expecting anything suddenly you were here. You taught me that love doesn't always come easy, but that in the end when you find the right person, it's always worth it. And you were right. There is no one else who I love more or want to spend the rest of my life with; In the end, Ada, there is only you.”

Ada smiled at the genuine heartfelt confession, and unable to resist she leaned forward, kissing Hecate once again.

“And for me, there is only you," Ada spoke against her lips. “When I look at you, I’m home. You’re the other half of me, Hecate. With you, my soul feels complete, and I hope with all my heart the day never comes when I have to live a life without you.”

“Then let’s hope that day never comes.”

 


End file.
